In a data routing system, computing devices utilize one or more communication networks to exchange data. As an example, two communication processing systems are often paired to receive and route an incoming communication request, a failure by one of the pair of communication processing system can result in a communications failure. For these and other types of systems and networks, more efficient data routing management mechanisms are needed.